


【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends 番外二：十岁年龄差与半米身高差-Rostock

by Rostock



Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostock/pseuds/Rostock
Summary: Sybok 在大学里上了一门叫语言史的课，他遇到了一个比他还聪明的同学。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622113
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends 番外二：十岁年龄差与半米身高差-Rostock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Years Younger (and Half a Meter Shorter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131422) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> 这篇番外是讲Spock的哥哥Sybok的，真的真的真的特别动人，看过这篇番外再看接下来的章节会很有趣的，所以先放番外hhh

“接下来让我们一起把课本翻到第73页，” Mugertye博士一边说，一边朝他们挤了挤眼睛。Sybok记得，在Tuskalites，快速眨眼意味着试图传达幽默感或者活跃气氛。“我相信你们至少已经读到这里了——这个视角非常令人兴奋，可以让我们了解银河系中很多语言的起源。”

Sybok拼命忍住不去叹气，他真的很努力了。现在已经是上午十点钟了，这还是教授第一次提到课文里的内容。（一篇又臭又长的课文，他早在两个月前暑假的第一天就看完了一半。）很明显，这是一个喜欢自说自话的人。Sybok偷偷瞥了一眼班里其他孩子，他们看上去都跟他一样无聊。

但是他们不是孩子——他总是会忘记，他已经不再与孩子们一同上课了，直到有人把他塞进储物柜，或者是骂他小矮子，或者是把他一路从橄榄球场上踢出去。不过这种事情今年或许不会再发生了，他不再去高中读补习班，而是 加州大学伯克利分校，这里的人应该有比捉弄一个10岁的小瓦肯更好的事要做。他是这里唯一一个不需要刮胡子的男性（除了两个安多利星人），而除他之外，班里只有一个学生盘着腿坐在十分不舒服的椅子上。

不过这并不是因为她个子太矮，脚够不着地面，事实上，她的膝盖支出了一个奇怪的角度，抵着她旁边的人（那人看起来烦透了），使得她看起来像是一个裹着衣服的椒盐脆饼【注】。她是一个类人种族，皮肤苍白，黑发黑眼，只有当她抬头看着他微笑的时候才让Sybok确信她不是一个瓦肯人。

他迅速低头去看课文。Mugertye 博士还在大谈特谈语言学代码分类以及第一批外星语言学家。他们中大部分都是瓦肯人，Sybok对他们的了解早就远远超出课文内容了，所以他再次看向那个脆饼女孩只是因为他真的很无聊。

她看起来也很无聊。她正咬着指甲，没有看教授，视线穿过他身后的窗，落在了翠绿的草坪上。但她不知怎的察觉到了Sybok的目光，于是回头看了看他，对他报以同样的微笑。这一次，他微笑回礼，令她收回目光，低头在她的PADD上写写画画起来。几分钟之后，一条消息在Sybok的PADD上弹了出来。

【你看起来好困好困好困啊】 消息下面，画着一个十分简陋的催眠师怀表。

Sybok差点笑出来，然后画了一个在座椅上睡着的小人。他把消息回复给amanda.grayson，配了一句文字【你是怎么知道我datastream的地址的？】

【废话，】她回复道，【这个班里只有一个人的名字是sybok.son.of.sarek。算是个提示吧。】

* * * *

在那之后，Sybok每天都早早来到教室，帮Amanda占个座位。她总是坐在那里——有时候翘着二郎腿，有时候双腿盘在面前，有时候甚至也会像其他人类一样把脚放在地上。她问的问题能逗得全班哄堂大笑，尽管Mugertye博士一点都没变得有趣，但是这门课却比从前好多了。课后他送她去下一节课的教室，一起聊天，而她分了半条带花生酱碎的能量棒给他。她鼓励他讲述他在大学里的其他课程，她告诉他她来自康涅狄格州，她正在攻读数学博士学位(她总是称之为“我的第一个博士学位”) ，她正在攻读语言史，因为只有满足这个要求她才能获得第二个学士学位——这次是外星语言学。

“那么，Sybok。”有一天当他们一起在喷泉边散步的时候，她问他。此时她正单肩背着帆布包，跳上水池边缘，两脚以一种滑稽的姿势小心地保持平衡。Sybok紧紧盯着她，确保她不会摔下来。“我敢打赌，你的瓦肯语一定棒极了。”

“你对于我语言流利程度的评估是很正确的。”Sybok用瓦肯语回答，“我能问一下，你询问的目的是什么吗？”

她大笑起来，微微摇晃了一下。Sybok伸出一只手，就好像他能阻止她摔倒似的。“我提出这个询问是想关于我的学术关注点展开对话。”她回答道。Sybok没有听出任何口音，他很想知道她从哪儿学的瓦肯语——地球上只生活着几十个他的族人，而无一在大学里工作。“我有一个关于翻译模块的理论，很想进一步探索。我突然想到，你会是一个完美的同事。”

Sybok感到胃部一紧。 “那就是——”他想不出瓦肯语中的确切词语，于是他换成了标准语。 “那就是你和我做朋友的原因吗? ”

她看起来颇受打击，在他发现这一点之前，她就从喷泉边跳了下来，紧紧地抱住了他，过了好一会才放开。她说，“上帝，我很抱歉，亲爱的，但是——不是的。不是的，那不是我和你做朋友的原因。我和你做朋友是因为你是我们班最聪明的孩子，而且我喜欢你把教授画成火柴人。”

“哦，”他说。 不过他并不太相信她，直到她拿出她的能量棒，给了他一半，然后开始论证哪一半上的花生酱碎更多。

* * * *

她的理论——非常有趣。Sybok确实很聪明，毫无疑问是他们班里最聪明的孩子，但即使是他也很难跟上她的思路。Amanda第一次给他介绍她的理论的时候，她说，“现在，请注意，其他所有人都觉得我疯了，好吧？”Sybok点点头，但是以为她在开玩笑。

几周之后，他终于发现，她没有。

“就算你是对的，”一个教授说——Sybok记不得她的名字了，但是他不喜欢她慢条斯理，冷嘲热讽的语气，“没有任何方法可以量化语言。这个理论很可爱，但是在现实中完全行不通——”

“它并非行不通。”Amanda抗议道。评审委员会——大约十几个来自大学各个院系的教授以及院长们——坐在一个小礼堂里。Sybok坐在Amanda身后的讲台上，能看到他们的表情：整整半个小时里，他们脸上是一成不变的不耐与怀疑。

“数学是通用的。”Amanda继续说，“至少在你达到一定的技术以及智力发展水平之后。”她又在投影仪上放了一张幻灯片，就像她在前面半小时做的那样，速度快得连Sybok也跟不上。他在备忘录上记下，要在结束之后找她要一份讲稿。“回顾一下每个星球对于数字的描述，我们可以探索出一套模式与代码，用来构建数据库。它甚至有可能用来翻译谚语——经过改进，我们可以在几小时内就获得准确的翻译，而不需要几个月甚至几年。”

委员会看起来依然一脸怀疑。Ashev博士清了清嗓子，说，“你打算用什么语言来验证这个——理论？”

“瓦肯语。”Amanda回答。这引起了委员会的一点点注意力，他们都看向了Sybok，而他则尽力不要在座位上缩成一团，虽然他很想。“我有一位同事——”

“一个孩子？” 这句话出自Mugertye博士之口，有一种双重侮辱的意味。Sybok忍不住对他怒目而视。“我承认他很聪明，但我不相信——”

“我觉得，对于他的智力水平不存在争议吧，教授？”Amanda问道，“他是您班里第二优秀的学生。事实上，Sybok，Sarek之子拥有完美的学业记录。”

“还拥有宵禁和零花钱”另一个教授压低了声音说。

Amanda挺直了背，“考虑到您儿子的所作所为，也许给一部分学生施加宵禁和零花钱也不是个坏主意。如我所说，我和我的同事已经开始研究算法以及示例短语了。”

但是委员会并没有真的在听，Amanda的陈述时间到了，他们都吱吱喳喳地喧哗着，然后拖拖拉拉地出了门。Kovack博士经过的时候瞪了Amanda一眼，但是Amanda早已埋头看着她的 PADD，全神贯注地工作起来。

Sybok从座位上站了起来; 她抬头看了他一眼，对他微笑。“我告诉过你，他们觉得我疯了。”她说。

“你没疯，”Sybok告诉她。“你是个天才。”

“而你是冲着我的能量棒来的，”她开玩笑地说，一边在口袋里翻找。“来吧，已经很晚了。我陪你走到交通站，你可以告诉我所有你想对那些可怕的教授做的刻薄事情。”

* * * *

“关于你的家庭作业，有什么需要我提供帮助的吗？”那天晚上Sarek问他。

Sybok在开口之前迅速用一篇人类学的文章盖住了他的PADD，那上面是满屏的Amanda的笔记与方程式。“没有，父亲。”他说，“你与我老师们的会谈如何？”

他本来忘记了那天晚上要开家长会，是Sarek的询问提醒了他。Sarek只有在被Sybok的某些老师围堵在办公室里好几个小时之后，才会提出为Sybok的家庭作业提供帮助。今年早些时候，Sybok曾经试图劝说他父亲不要去开家长会——他现在只在学校学习体育、地理以及微积分——但是Sarek却说：“促进交流始终对我们至关重要。”每次当他决定要忍受另一项令人困惑的人类礼仪时，总会说这句话。

“你学校的老师们对于你的表现赞誉有加。”Sybok的父亲告诉他，“你的数学导师对你尤为印象深刻，并提到你在下个学期之前就可以达到大学水平。我很乐于见到，你制定的更加严格的时间表并没有给你带来过重的负担。”

“是的，父亲。”Sybok说。

“我注意到，”Sarek开口道，然后停顿了一秒，“你绝大多数的精力都分配给了大学课程。”他说。

“我不认为他们也会开家长会。”Sybok连忙回答。

Sarek严格遵循着Surak的教诲，所以他没有露出笑容，但是Sybok能看出来，他的父亲很开心。“这或许是件幸事。不过我确定你做得很好。我很——我对于你的勤奋很满意。这足以说明一切。”

“谢谢你，父亲。”Sybok说。他差点就要开口告诉他Amanda的事了，但是Sarek在他说下去之前就点点头，离开了他的房间。

这并不是说Amanda是个秘密，或者说他不想要告诉他父亲。他已经透露出了一些细节——他班里有个同学，一个朋友，非常聪明，还跟他分享食物。但是他从没说起过她是多么有趣，她多么爱笑，还有她向他索求一个“和好拥抱”的时候是怎样抚摸着他的肩膀。他也没说起过他们一起做的项目，以及她是如何教他数学好让他更容易跟上她的步伐。

或许是因为他的父亲很可能会不喜欢她。无论是否聪明，她都不会是Sarek能够容忍的那类人。她并不吵闹，也不讨人厌，但是她有时候有点幼稚，经常会对权威人士无礼顶撞，永远坚持她自己的方式。Sybok有过朋友（尽管这在他比身边大多数人都小了十岁，还矮了半米的情况下非常困难），但是他父亲从没有真正认可过他们中的任何一个人。他从未因此困扰过。

但他害怕Sarek会如何看待Amanda，害怕这次他父亲的反对会意味着更加糟糕的结果。

* * * *

“啊，”Amanda呻吟着说。她揉着眼睛扔下了她的PADD。“好了，我就快累瘫了。我觉得自己就像一块被榨干的海绵。”

Sybok趴在地上抬头看向她。这是一个明媚而温暖的周日下午，Amanda戴着一顶有点滑稽的宽檐帽用来遮阳。她正折腾着一个方程式，Sybok即使以他突飞猛进的数学技巧依然无法完全理解（“再给你自己几个月时间，你会比我更擅长这个的。”Amanda向他保证道。）。而Sybok则正在尝试用 **星际翻译器** 换算一行瓦肯语。到目前为止，“生生不息，繁荣昌盛”一直被翻译成“高大的现场更加生长。”

“怎么样？算了别说了。”Amanda在Sybok打算回答的时候补充道，“我能从你的脸上看出来是个坏消息，可我今天已经承受不了更多打击了。”

“你怎么能从我的脸上看出来？”Sybok问道。

Amanda露齿一笑。“什么，你以为就因为你是个瓦肯人，我就不能读你的表情了？”

“好吧，反正我也不是一个很好的瓦肯人。”Sybok说。

“你为什么会这么说？”

Sybok耸耸肩。“我在这里出生成长。我只去过两次瓦肯星。我爸爸说，只有在我完成联结满七年的时候，我们才会回去。我想，到那时我就会学着做一个瓦肯人吧。”

“你爸爸觉得你不是一个好瓦肯人？”Amanda追问道。Sybok很熟悉那个语气，那表示她马上就要冲到某人面前去告诉他们，他们错了。

“不。”他迅速答道。这是真的，如果Amanda真的能像读一本书一样读懂他，那也是件好事。“他认为我是一个优秀的瓦肯人。但这是他的偏爱。”

“这我相信。”Amanda说，“那你妈妈呢？”

“她去世了。”Sybok说，“在我还很小的时候。”

过去每次Sybok这么说的时候，人们要么嘲笑他自诩成熟，要么就摆出一副夸张的同情面孔。而Amanda只是说：“你想她吗？”

“有一点。”他说，“她也觉得我是个好瓦肯人。她只是觉得我不够爱护我的衣服。”

Amanda为此大笑起来，向后仰躺在自己的手上。“好吧，至少在这点上，我深表同意。”

* * * *

那天晚上，灾难降临了。或者更应该说是灾难降临的前兆。

“你在和Amanda一起学习？”Sarek重复道。他们正坐在餐桌前，Sarek坐在一端，Sybok母亲的空座位在另一端。Sybok坐在中间，对面也是一张空椅子。他紧紧盯着他的汤，祈祷着他爸爸没有听到他的话，祈祷着无事发生。

但是他实在没那么幸运。“你花了很多时间与这个女孩在一起。”Sarek评论道。

“她是我的朋友。”Sybok说。

“是的。我相信那是一个准确的描述。不过，如果你打算继续与她的友谊，我希望能见见她。当然，还有她的父母。”他补充道。

“为什么？”Sybok抗议道，“你从来都不喜欢我的朋友——”

“‘喜欢’意味着一种情感上的偏向，Sybok。”Sarek说着，用餐巾沾了沾嘴角，“而且我向你保证，即使这个孩子得不到我的认可，我也不会阻止你们成为朋友。但我希望能够更多地了解你与同龄人的社交情况，所以我请求这样一个观察你的机会。或许下周某天你可以邀请她和他的父母来吃晚餐。”

“她不是我的同龄人。”Sybok脱口而出。

但Sarek只是点点头。“是的，我相信你提到过，她在你的数学课程上对你帮助颇多。但是她依然是一个对于你很重要的年轻人，在社交方面，我相信也在情感方面。”

“她确实是，父亲。”Sybok说，“我会问一下她能否过来。”

“还有她的父母，切勿忘记。”

* * * *

Sybok并没得到他所期待的反应——尽管他自己也说不太清他到底在期待什么。但是不管怎样，他还是对于Amanda听到他转述他父亲的邀约之后爆笑了五分钟这件事有一点点惊讶。

“Sybok，你父亲觉得我几岁了？我的父母？”她又开始大笑起来。

他摆弄着夹克上的纽扣。“如果你不能来的话——”

“哦不，”Amanda插嘴道，“我宁可错过整个世界都不会错过这个。我会跟我爸妈打个招呼，看看他们下周能不能来。那一定棒极了。”她掏出通讯器，发送了一条消息。

Sybok瞬间有种不祥的预感。“Amanda，我的父亲——他非常——他也许没办法理解你的玩笑。”他竭力解释着。

“别发愁，亲爱的，”她说，同时她的通讯器蜂鸣起来，“我会成为你见过最乖巧的十岁小姑娘的。”她低头看了一眼显示屏，“我父母周四过来，可以吗？”她突然皱起眉头，“那天下午我要跟我的导师见面，不过我六点钟左右应该就有空了。”

“那应该没问题。”Sybok叹道。

Amanda抚摸着他的肩膀，“我保证，”她认真地说，“我不会做任何让你难堪的事。我不能在一学期到头的时候失去我的同事，对吧？”

* * * *

星期四来得有点太快太快了。Amanda开玩笑地给他构建了一个数学模型，向他演示时间是如何过得更快或者更慢的——取决于你对未来有多恐惧或者有多期待。Sybok一整天都盯着那个方程式，愈发确信它一定是准确的。

他周二和周四没有语言史课，因此没有在学校见到Amanda。但是她整天都在欢快地给他发消息，向他保证说她甚至会穿一条长裙，扎瓦肯式的头发，不会像平时一样披头散发地穿着牛仔裤。Sybok回到家，想着这个晚上或许——只是或许——不会那么可怕。

六点钟的时候，门铃响了，两个陌生人站在门口，尽管在门廊的遮蔽之下，却依然撑着伞，阻隔着几分钟之前刚刚落下的倾盆大雨。Sybok在楼梯顶上悄悄地窥视着，那个女人有和Amanda如出一辙的下巴和鼻子。

“非常抱歉。”女人说，“但是我女儿让我们在这里见面。她正在跟——噢我忘了他的名字了，叫什么来着，Alfred？”

“我是Alfred Grayson，这是我妻子Jenny。”那个男人坚定地说，伸出手与Sarek握手。

Sybok几乎是冲下楼梯的，最后滑了几步，堪堪停在他父亲身旁。Sarek挑起眉毛看了他一眼，还是握了握Grayson先生的手。“我是Sarek，Skon之子。这是我的儿子Sybok。”

“哎呀，哎呀！”Grayson夫人俯身对Sybok说道，“Amanda总是跟我们说起你！你一转眼就长这么大了，是吧？”

“很高兴见到你们。”Sybok说。

Sarek皱眉。“你从没见过Amanda的父母？”他问道。

Grayson夫人狡黠地微笑道，“噢，你知道的，孩子们交上了朋友，做父母的却一丁点儿都不知道。Amanda跟我们说，你们愿意邀请我们过来真是太好了。我们一直都很喜欢跟Amanda的朋友们见面。”

接下来的半小时简直是酷刑，仅仅有一部分是因为没有人知道Amanda在哪里。他们都来到了客厅，Sarek努力与Grayson夫妇十分尴尬地寒暄着。Grayson先生已经退休了，来自德克萨斯州；Grayson夫人在一家花店工作。Grayson先生在他夫人刚要开口说花店在哪个镇子上的时候制止了她，拼命冲她使眼色，而她则冲他皱起了眉。Sybok的父亲不知道是没注意到，还是完全没明白。

终于，Sybok收到了Amanda的消息。【 **对不起对不起对不起** 我导师就是不放我走我已经在路上了这就赶过去。 **对不起。** 】要不是看到这么多的“对不起”，他都会怀疑她是故意的了，只有在发生意外的时候她才会这么道歉。

“我刚刚收到了Amanda的消息。”他告诉他父亲，然后想起还有客人，于是换成了标准语，“抱歉。你们的女儿正在路上，她有事耽搁了。”

“最有趣的是，你们居然允许女儿在城市里自由活动。”Sarek对Amanda的父母说，“我自己会给予我儿子同样的自由，但是我了解到，很多人类父母对于此事持保留态度。”

Grayson夫人看起来有点迷茫，而Grayson先生却回答道，“我们认为，让年轻人找到自己的路才是最好的。对不对，亲爱的？”

“噢当然。”她深表赞同地说。那一分钟仿佛是一个世纪般漫长，终于，门铃又响了。Sybok子弹一般冲出去开门，在那一刻紧张得甚至都不在乎Sarek是否会喜欢Amanda了——他只希望这个夜晚赶紧结束。

Amanda跌跌撞撞地冲进门，从头到脚全湿透了，大口大口地喘着气。“那座山，”她气喘吁吁地说，回手关上门，夸张地倚在门上，“你从来没说过你住在一座山顶上。”

“抱歉。”Sybok说。

他背后传来了脚步声，Sybok转过身，看见他的父亲和Grayson夫妇站在客厅走廊上。Amanda的父母看上去开心又有点无奈，Sarek则一脸震惊，“你——是Amanda Grayson？”

“我对于我的迟到所导致的任何冒犯深表抱歉，”Amanda说，依然上气不接下气，“我的学院导师与我进行了一次激烈的辩论，双方都无法达成共识。当我们结束对话时，我发现时间远比预期的要晚，而且我对这片区域的交通系统也不是很熟悉。我被迫步行了很长一段路。”

“你是走过来的？”Sarek问。这是一个很突兀的问题，是Sybok从没想过会从他父亲嘴里问出来的话。而Sybok脸上仍旧带着那种奇怪的震惊表情。

“实际上，”她微笑着回答道，“更准确地说，我是跑过来的。”她目光瞥到了她的父母，于是用标准语说道，“嗨，老妈，嗨，老爸。谢谢你们能来。”

“噢亲爱的，”Grayson先生说，“我们宁可错过整个世界都不会错过这个的。”

【番外二 完】

注：原文为pretzel，也有人称它为蝴蝶脆饼，来源于德国或法国阿尔萨斯。它通常是蝴蝶形的，用小麦粉制成，口味是咸的。也有的翻译成德国结，迷你饼干圈，扭结饼，椒盐卷饼等等。（找了张图片，真的特别形象hhh）

  
  


\---------------------------------

论一见钟情的重要性！在这一点上Spock探长一定继承了他父亲！！！

我真的特别喜欢这篇文里面的Amanda和Sarek，特别是Sarek，比AOS里面的严厉父亲形象更加符合我对于一名离经叛道娶了人类女子的瓦肯人的想象

Sybok也真的太可爱了！

这个番外没有校对过，看到bug请一定告诉我


End file.
